Sang
by Anarithil
Summary: Ne dit-on pas que Varda est la plus belle et la plus sage de toutes les valie ? Eh bien, détrompez-vous, derrière cette facette aussi pure qu'une nuit étoilée se cache un masque manipulateur et empli de malice...


**Disclaimer : **Il y a (malheureusement) des droits d'auteurs apposés à certaines choses que j'utilise pour ma fanfiction. Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Poursuivez-moi en justice si ça vous chante, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ma carrière fanfictive et je n'ai pas un kopeck en poche.

* * *

**Sang **par _Eilise_

Chapitre Unique

* * *

Tous les éléments semblaient en proie à une furie incommensurable. Des éclairs aveuglants zébraient le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Manwë se déchaînait sur le royaume d'Ulmo, et les eaux marines se mêlaient à celles venant des éternités célestes. Nienna venait de jeter son dévolu sur les Havres Gris, la plus grande et la plus redoutable des cités elfiques. En effet, aucun elfe, en voyant l'immensité de la mer, n'avait pu se détourner du destin des Eldar. Leur cœur appartenait toujours à Yavanna et ses beautés végétales, mais leur âme n'avait guère le courage d'outrepasser la mélancolie qui s'emparait d'eux. Ainsi, des dizaines de nefs étincelantes comme l'argent quittaient les rivages de la Terre du Milieu, pour ne jamais revenir. Les blanches falaises de calcaire de Valinor les attendaient, impassibles depuis la naissance d'Iluvatar sur cette terre. Une forte brise maritime agitait les bannières blanches et dorées de la Lorien, comme une invitation au voyage. La demeure de Varda, immuable temple de marbre parmi les pins maritimes agités au vent, se tenait face à la mer, dernier refuge de ceux qui croyaient encore au pouvoir des Valar. La magie des elfes quittait définitivement ce vieux continent empli de souvenirs, afin de mieux imprégner les Terres Immortelles de leur malice et de leur redoutable beauté. Mais tout espoir n'était pas vain, car certaines étoiles restaient éperdument attachées à des murmures du passé, futiles sentiments sans aucune valeur, sinon celle du cœur. S'élevant de l'enceinte du temple, une mystérieuse voix faisait écho parmi les colonnes gravées du majestueux sanctuaire. Telle une complainte douloureuse, elle brisait le cœur de quiconque avait l'impudence d'écouter ces paroles, chantées en une langue inconnue et exotique, doux parfum d'un lointain univers. Le clapotis soudain de pas elfiques dans une flaque d'eau brisa cet instant magique, dans lequel se mêlaient le son des vagues qui se brisaient sur la grève et de cette voix enchanteresse, dans lequel s'entrelaçaient une étrange sérénité et la colère des Valar. S'ouvrant par la force du vent, les lourdes portes en bois du temple grincèrent, se rabattant sur les murs en marbre en un cognement sourd. La lueur des éclairs, accompagnée des grondements menaçants du tonnerre, éclaira une fine silhouette qui se tenait, fière et redoutable, dans l'immense encadrement de l'entrée. Bien qu'elles ne fussent pas visibles, les étoiles semblaient frémir à la venue de ce fantôme venu hanter le lieu où les prêtres elfes gardaient la statue de Varda, honorant une pierre sculptée à la manière d'une déesse. Alors que l'étranger s'avançait en toute hâte vers l'autel du temple, quelques feuilles mortes, réminiscences d'un automne particulièrement doux, voletèrent tristement à quelques centimètres de la surface du sol en marbre. Lentement, avec grâce et majesté, ce spectre noir s'agenouilla, au devant d'une sorte de pierre tombale, à peine visible dans l'obscurité.

« Ai ! Pourquoi, Elbereth ? Pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'ai-je fait aux Valar pour mériter un tel sort ? » se lamenta l'intrus.

Sa voix semblait rauque, dure, et en même temps imperceptible, tels les faibles battements d'un cœur à l'agonie. Un murmure en elfique, incohérent, se fit alors entendre, suivi d'un juron en elfique, scandé par un cœur en révolte, une âme brisée et dénuée de toute humanité. L'être, quasi-éphémère, releva d'une main blanche et fragile le capuchon de sa cape, et son visage fut dévoilé aux yeux d'une statue, se trouvant en face de lui. Et quelle statue ! Varda en personne, vêtue d'une simple robe et d'un long foulard qui tombait sur ses belles épaules, mêlés à sa longue chevelure, habituellement noire sur les représentations picturales. Mais ici, il s'agissait d'une sculpture grandeur nature, un paisible sourire aux lèvres et un teint d'ivoire veiné d'argent. Une de ses mains reposait élégamment sur son épaule, et l'autre tenait un fin pan de robe. Ses yeux, en dépit de toute leur beauté, semblaient mélancoliques, presque désespérés en voyant la silhouette baisser la tête en signe de respect.

« Je vous suis entièrement dévouée, ma Dame. Qu'avez-vous fait en retour ? Pourquoi me punissez-vous ainsi ? Ai-je un jour failli à ma promesse de vous servir ? Ma loyauté n'a pas de limites…et vous êtes fourbe, Elbereth. Fourbe…» termina la silhouette, et sa belle voix se transforma en sanglots.

Des larmes de haine coulaient le long du visage de cette femme qui avait fait irruption dans la salle et avait brisé la quiétude de ce lieu sacré. Ses yeux étaient pareils à la statue immuable qui la fixait indifféremment, ainsi que ses traits, mais son visage était déformé par l'amertume et le regret. Des mèches noires tombèrent dans son champ de vision, et, dans une semi-pénombre, ponctuée de lumières blanches et suivies de sourds grondements, la silhouette se mit à pleurer, laissant s'échapper deux mille ans de colère aveugle. Les perles d'eau tracèrent des sillons humides sur ses joues, et s'attardèrent quelques instants sur ses lèvres rouges comme le sang, étrangement colorées, avant de retomber, telles des gouttes nacrées, au sol.

« Moi, la rôdeuse insensible. Moi, la guerrière inhumaine. Moi, la…la…rejetée. » chuchota-t-elle, espérant que ses mots durs parviennent aux oreilles de cette statue, représentative de la plus puissante des Valier. « Et vous…Si parfaite, si belle…admirée de tous ! »

La silhouette se releva lentement, toisant fièrement cette statue d'un regard noir, aussi glacial que le vent qui se déchaînait sur les Havres Gris. Un autre éclair, lueur éphémère dans la noirceur du royaume de Varda, vint éclairer le visage redoutable de cette ombre, aussi belle que la statue posée derrière l'immuable autel du temple. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, et en une fraction de seconde, un cri de douleur vint fendre l'air. L'ombre tomba à genoux, et observa avec appréhension ses mains tremblantes et crispées, les muscles des doigts contractés comme un cœur palpitant arraché de sa carcasse encore vivante. Et, comme une chair brûlée à vif, poignardée jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, ses paumes, couvertes de sang, étaient entaillées par des morceaux de glace. Alors que l'eau se mêlait à l'hémoglobine, la silhouette releva les yeux, et se contenta de fixer la statue, insensible, inhumaine, rejetée par une société traditionnelle qui ne la comprenait pas.

« TRAITRE ! » s'écria-t-elle, et l'écho de sa haine se retentit sur les murs marbrés du temple, unissant toutes ces voix désespérées, empreintes de courroux. « Est-ce ainsi que vous vous manifestez ? Avec des morceaux de glace aussi coupants que du verre ? Vous, la fille d'Iluvatar, détruisant l'une de ses créations ? Eh bien, allez-y, je n'ai plus rien à perdre…Pas même ma vie… » murmura l'ombre, et, se levant avec peine, elle s'apprêta à quitter le temple, en vain.

En effet, un murmure à peine audible la retint en ces lieux, comme une force invisible qu'elle ne pouvait contrer. Une légère brise troubla les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'étaient attardées à même le sol, et les cheveux de l'ombre se murent au gré de l'élément de Manwë.

« Et pourtant, je croyais que j'étais insignifiante à vos yeux…Et voici que votre époux, Sulimo, maître des vents, a le courage de se manifester à votre place ! N'êtes-vous pas la plus puissante des Valier ? C'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à maintenant. » déclara la rôdeuse en réponse au vent maritime qui soufflait dans l'immensité de la salle principale du temple.

Avec dégoût, elle accorda un regard empli d'amertume à la statue, et celle-ci fut pourvue d'un sourire plus énigmatique et redoutable. Les ténèbres voilèrent ses yeux, comme le cri des Esprits Servants de l'Anneau assombrissait jadis le ciel de Minas Tirith. Leurs sifflements désagréablement aigus ne firent que déchirer le cœur de la rôdeuse, le lacérant en des lambeaux de chair exsangues et secs. Transie par la douleur, elle posa ses mains ensanglantées sur ses oreilles pointues, la faisant frissonner d'horreur à l'idée que son propre sang puisse affecter son ouïe, ce qui n'était qu'une crainte d'enfant.

« Arrêtez ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suppliante ! « Je vous en prie ! Cessez ces tourments ! N'avez-vous donc pas de cœur ? Est-ce ainsi que vous torturez vos loyaux sujets, moi, la chair de votre chair ? »

Ce qui s'ensuivit alors fut, à son humble avis, une chose bien singulière. Soudainement, l'atmosphère devint bien lourde, moite, presque empoisonnée. En revanche, si le sens olfactif elfique était toujours aussi perspicace, la rôdeuse marchait dans les ténèbres telle une aveugle et arpentait les couloirs du silence, à la manière d'une sourde. Elle n'arrivait plus à entendre sa propre voix, et seule la caresse de la main de Manwë parvint à adoucir quelque peu le sort que Varda avait jeté sur la silhouette, maudite par tous. Errant dans un tunnel sans fin, empli de larmes, les seules choses qu'elle parvenait à distinguer étaient les étoiles, puits de lumières inféconds et multiples, sur la voûte de la nuit. Puis, murmurant des paroles incohérentes en elfique quenya, elle se retrouva devant un amas immense et lumineux, qui gravitait lentement autour d'une étoile centrale, gigantesque et majestueuse. Le lieu où elle se trouvait était parsemé de paillettes infinies, de couleurs et de dimensions bien différentes.

« Je n'avais…aucune…idée…Non…aucun…mot ne peut…expliquer…ne peut décrire…Jamais…Aucune idée… » murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes. « Aucune idée… » continua-t-elle d'une voix presque défaillante.

Devant elle se trouvait un spectacle inimaginable. Une galaxie, emplie de lumière et d'une beauté inexplicable, se présentait à ses yeux, humides par tant de larmes pleurées. Et elle découvrit alors l'étendue du royaume de Varda, sous une forme que nul autre être ne put entrevoir dans le ciel étoilé. Iluvatar, dans sa splendeur, avait crée bien des objets, des choses animées ou inanimées, et le travail, bien qu'inachevé par les mains de Varda, Valier disciple du créateur, était – ou semblait, tout du moins – proche de la perfection. La rôdeuse, bien que pourvue d'un caractère digne des flammes d'Ariel, était, elle aussi, une œuvre imparfaite et parfaite, subtil mélange entre le vivant et la majesté de l'immortalité, un tempérament de feu et la beauté d'Elbereth. Le temple froid et marbré dans lequel elle se trouvait s'était estompé, comme un rêve éphémère et agréable, afin de laisser place aux joyaux de Varda, astres plus que millénaires. Et, là où posait jadis la statue, se tenait une vraie personne, comme de marbre, mais tout de même vivante, comme l'indiquait le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine.

' Où suis-je ? ' songea la rôdeuse, en regardant, avec un émerveillement enfantin, la statue prendre vie. ' Serait-ce un simple rêve ou un sort maléfique destiné à me faire perdre l'esprit ? '

La main, chastement posée sur l'épaule de la statue, se mut avec douceur et grâce, afin de reposer sur son sein. Bientôt, ses deux bras étaient croisés sur sa belle poitrine, et la statue baissa légèrement la tête, comme une sorte de salut respectueux.

' Ce n'est pas possible ! ' pensa-t-elle. ' Par tous les mystères d'Eru ! Quel enchantement voile mes yeux de l'évidence ? '

La rôdeuse s'agenouilla, évitant de croiser le regard pénétrant de la statue, par crainte de s'attirer les foudres d'un quelconque maléfice. La tête baissée, les deux mains croisées sur la poitrine en signe de respect, elle restait pétrifiée, ainsi, sur un sol qu'elle ne pouvait voir. Et un doux murmure se fit entendre, pareil au chant que les prêtres expliquaient comme étant un des mystères du temple de Varda. Ce langage, fort mélodieux, avait une consonance relativement ancienne, mais cela restait avant toute chose de l'elfique. Quenya ou sindarin, elle ne pouvait le dire, car tous les mots énoncés par la statue lui furent inconnus. Absorbée par le mouvement des lèvres de ce bloc de marbre vivant, elle fut éblouie par la grâce avec laquelle la personne se mouvait, aussi gracile qu'une demoiselle elfe. Ses pas, étrangement silencieux, troublaient la surface du sol, comme si cette sorte de pierre noire et froide n'était que de l'eau sombre. L'onde devint floue, et le reflet des étoiles ne fut plus visible.

« Toi, étoile parmi toute la noirceur du monde, pourquoi ne veux-tu plus me rendre hommage ? » demanda la statue d'une voix lente, mélancolique, et pourtant majestueuse.

Ces mots furent dits avec précaution et mesure, car les Valar n'avaient guère de temps à perdre avec les vivants en palabres inutiles. De plus, elle avait l'impression que la statue ne parlait pas souvent la langue commune. La rôdeuse se prépara à répondre, mais la personne leva sa belle main, lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.

« Ta colère est-elle justifiée ? Allons, mon enfant, ne crains pas mon courroux, puisque mon sang coule en tes veines. »

Enfin, elle put entrevoir réellement qui était cette personne. Sa peau, aussi blanche que neige, possédait à la fois ses traits et son allure. Quant à ses yeux, aussi noirs que la nuit, ils resplendissaient de la beauté des étoiles, tout comme elle. Enfin, telle une statue de marbre elfique, un paisible sourire aspirant à la quiétude et au repos illuminait son beau visage. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules, cachant quelque peu l'étonnante fragilité qu'elle possédait. Elle était également vêtue d'une robe de couleur sombre, indéfinissable, située entre le noir, le bleu, et le violet. Cette dernière était parsemée d'étoiles, comme son royaume, et leur éclat n'avait d'égale que ceux des silmarils de Fëanor.

' Varda ! Ai, ma méprise me rend aveugle ! ' s'étonna la rôdeuse. ' Suis-je donc à ce point ingrate pour ne pas reconnaître ma génitrice ! '

« Tes songes te rendent malheureuse, ma douce enfant…Mais, ce n'est pourtant pas le sujet de notre conversation. » déclara la Valier d'une voix étrangement douce.

« Ma Dame Elbereth, amante des étoiles, pourquoi répondez-vous à mon appel en des jours si funestes ? Ne suis-je pas votre fille ? En tous les cas, _naneth_ n'a jamais été présente pour moi… » murmura la rôdeuse, et elle se leva.

« _Naneth_ ? Tu cherches à fuir l'amour maternel par tous les moyens, ou…c'est lui qui se dérobe à son cœur. » dit Elbereth, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, admirant sa propre création. « N'as-tu jamais pensé à regarder les étoiles ? » rajouta-t-elle.

« Les étoiles sont mes guides, mes confidentes, mes amies…Hélas, je ne puis jamais profiter de l'amitié des Hommes, car leur vie est éphémère, semée d'embûches… » répliqua l'elfe d'une voix froide.

« Et l'amour d'un elfe, y as-tu songé un instant ? L'amour est éternel, tout comme le sont les elfes…et les étoiles. Pourtant, tu rejettes ce sentiment au profit de ton impertinence et de ton arrogance. »

« Mon arrogance est ma seule protection. Les genres masculins sont fourbes, infidèles…et pourtant passionnés dans toutes leurs tâches, même les plus ardues. » dit la rôdeuse, et une étoile filante laissa une traînée brillante dans le ciel. « Même les plus intimes… »

Varda se contenta d'un petit sourire mutin qui la rendait tellement réelle, tellement vivante…Et pourtant, statue elle était, et statue elle resterait, malgré tout son pouvoir et sa beauté. Cette froideur étrange se retrouvait chez son enfant, et semblait ravir le cœur de tous les hommes qui entrevoyaient sa vraie nature. Legolas l'avait depuis longtemps remarqué, dés l'instant du premier regard, du premier geste à son égard, du premier sourire, de la première parole…et du premier baiser, songe trouble et agréable, comme un été passé en Lorien, comme la caresse du vent maritime sur son visage. La déesse ressentait le chagrin de son sang, l'amertume de sa fille, la haine de son plus loyal sujet. Tous ces titres présomptueux et inutiles furent alors supprimés pour laisser place à deux sœurs qui pouvaient converser sans crainte et sans gêne. De longs instants passèrent, et les deux êtres rêveurs et immortels se contentèrent d'admirer l'étendue du royaume de la nuit dans toute sa splendeur. La magie des artifices d'Iluvatar fut bientôt troublée, au grand regret de la rôdeuse, et laissa place à une sorte d'hémicycle en calcaire, comme les théâtres du Gondor possédaient parfois, plongé dans une pénombre à peine éclairée par quelques cristaux diffusant une lueur étrange, d'un violet argenté. Cela ressemblait tout à fait aux lumières elfiques de Fondcombe quittant les montagnes pour d'autres contrées. Bientôt, des silhouettes apparurent, êtres solitaires et pourtant unis par leur seule caractéristique : la musique. Ces ombres, androgynes, étaient muettes et possédaient pourtant une voix d'une rare qualité.

« Des Ainur ! » s'exclama l'elfe en voyant des visages souriants l'observer avec curiosité. « Je croyais qu'ils avaient quitté les lieux terrestres en compagnie d'Eru, afin de laisser leur esprit vagabonder dans les infinités stellaires ! »

« Pas tous, mon enfant. Certains ont préféré divertir nos tristes jours en chantant. Heureusement, c'est une joie pour eux que de nous servir, et en ce moment mélancolique, je vais t'initier à l'art d'apprécier tout le savoir musical de ces êtres amicaux et pourtant si mystérieux. Même nous, les Valar, n'avons su pénétrer leurs esprits. » répliqua Varda, et une cape faite d'un tissu argenté apparut sur ses épaules, protégeant la déesse du froid glacial qui régnait en ces lieux.

La jeune femme en avait presque oublié la douleur lancinante et le sang qui perlait au sol de ses mains entaillées. La glace avait fondu, bien évidemment, mais ses doigts étaient transis de froid, et tremblotaient misérablement à la manière d'un vieillard atteint de rhumatismes. Elbereth claqua des doigts et les blessures, bien que saignant librement, ne causèrent plus aucune douleur. Ce qui s'ensuivit fut alors magique. Les Ainur se mirent à chanter à l'unisson, de leur voix pure et éthérée, telle une vapeur agréable transportant plusieurs sons harmonieux, comme une mélodie d'enfant que tous chantaient après une dure journée de labeur.

« Ces chants n'apaiseront pas ma peine, en dépit de toute leur beauté. Car vous, ma Dame, avez pu concevoir un enfant. Cette joie m'est interdite, à présent. » déclara l'ombre d'un ton froid.

« Tu es donc inféconde ? » demanda Elbereth en faisant mine d'ignorer ce que la rôdeuse venait de lui apprendre. « Voilà une nouvelle désastreuse pour une âme qui restera éternellement solitaire… » ajouta-t-elle, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

« Je ne vous reconnais point, ma Dame. Vous qui étiez jadis sage et juste êtes à présent arrogante. » dit la jeune rôdeuse, et elle observa la déesse, sans crainte de ses réactions futures.

Les Ainur, visiblement touchés par ce que la rôdeuse venait de dire, cessèrent de chanter, et leurs voix ne furent plus que des souvenirs parmi les cristaux qui flottaient indifféremment aux problèmes des vivants, dans les airs. Etrangement, ils ne parurent pas courroucés du fait que cette immortelle puisse défier leur maîtresse. Au contraire, un sourire aspirant à la quiétude, tout comme la statue d'Elbereth qui restait, immuable, derrière l'autel du temple.

« Arrogante ? Eh bien, nous ne sommes pas si différentes…Je suis tout de même celle à l'origine de ta création, et mon caractère, ainsi que mes manières sont semblables aux tiennes ! »

« Semblables, et pourtant différentes ! Vous le savez, Varda, vous le savez…Moi, descendante de Tintawen la Belle, moi, descendante de Luthien Tinuviel, moi, descendante de la redoutable Elbereth, Dame des Etoiles et épouse du plus grand des Valar ! Moi…unique. » déclara la rôdeuse avec fierté. « Votre sang, et c'est une chance, coule en mes veines, mais cela ne fait pas de vous une reine, à laquelle je dois être soumise. »

« Je suis une reine, mon enfant, ne nie jamais l'évidence. Quant à ta différence, elle te rend effectivement unique. Ton nom, très chère, sera tissé à jamais dans les œuvres de Vairë. Ton sacrifice, ta vie, ton sang, en échange d'une terre ingrate qui n'a jamais voulu de toi. Ceci sera admiré, adulé, durant des générations et des générations ! Morte en l'honneur de la Terre du Milieu ! »

Décidément, les Valar n'enviaient rien à leurs descendants, les elfes, tout aussi présomptueux. Bien évidemment, l'elfe ne pouvait dénier sa nature immortelle, car elle avait des défauts, et non des moindres. Cependant, cela lui semblait ridicule de mourir, de sacrifier sa vie à la place des dieux. Et tout devint limpide dans son esprit.

« Mais cela ne sera plus qu'un nom. » murmura la rôdeuse en observant les Ainur, placés tout autour d'elle.« Un nom, gravé sur la roche, inscrit à l'encre sur du parchemin, chuchoté par des vieillards admiratifs, regretté par ses proches, haï par les elfes, aimé par les hommes…N'ai-je donc aucun choix ? Suis-je une poupée que l'on peut manipuler à souhait ? Suis-je une icône, condamnée à demeurer stérile, malheureuse et définitivement seule ? »

« Oui, un nom. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que tu représentes, car ta vie n'a été qu'une succession d'échecs, de larmes, de souffrances…Des aventures ponctuelles avec des hommes que tu n'aimais pas…Ta vie sentimentale est tout aussi pitoyable, car nous t'avons pourvue, toi et tes ancêtres, d'un tempérament de feu qui dissuaderait tous les genres masculins, en dépit de ta beauté. Un nom. Un simple nom. Mais il sera sur toutes les lèvres. N'as-tu jamais rêvé d'être admirée pour ta vraie valeur ? » s'exclama Elbereth, sa voix gagnant en puissance et majesté.

Tels des fantômes, les Ainur entourèrent la rôdeuse, et ces êtres devinrent de sombres êtres encapuchonnés, tourmentant l'esprit de l'elfe par des chants endeuillés, tristes, langoureux et fort mélancoliques. Leurs voix, plaintives, furent plus douloureuses que mille tortures. Et les ténèbres voilèrent ses yeux, comme un linceul noir entourant son monde inutile, brisé par une immortelle qui désirait se persuader de la sagesse de sa décision. La rôdeuse tomba au sol, inanimée, ses beaux cheveux noirs étalés à même le sol de l'hémicycle en mèches éparses. Soudainement, les Ainur se turent, et baissèrent la tête. Varda ferma les yeux, comme transie par la douleur et le chagrin, et elle murmura.

« Puisses-tu me pardonner un jour… »

* * *

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Là encore, une accumulation de métaphores et de figures de style. De toute façon, je prends pas le sujet 'écriture d'invention' au bac, alors ça me servira pas à grand'chose. Mais que voulez-vous, quand on veut rendre Varda méchante, ça n'a pas de prix ! Parce que les scénarios manichéens commençent sérieusement à m'ennuyer, alors je brouille les frontières bien/mal pour ne laisser que la nature propre à chacun d'entre nous. Ou du moins, j'essaye.

* * *

© J.R.R Tolkien, 1955, The Lord of the Rings

© Eilise, 2004, Sang

* * *


End file.
